


A Liar's Patchwork Heart

by Munchingpotatoes123



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Body Horror, Colors, Danganronpa Amino, Identity Issues, Imported, Short One Shot, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchingpotatoes123/pseuds/Munchingpotatoes123
Summary: Taeko Yasuhiro, a patchwork doll, stitched with ugly green envy and greed. She hated it, and it hurt knowing she couldn't become the royalty she so desperately wanted to be, she couldn't be reborn into a royal family, she couldn't change her disgusting patches. But she wasn't one to give up on a dream. Unconsciously, she reached for the small knife on her vanity.





	A Liar's Patchwork Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I whipped up really long ago, June 6th more specifically, for the first weekly prompt that was being held on DRA! I felt the need to post it after realizing my AO3 is 10000% dead, so uh, I hope you enjoy it! If you wanna follow me on DRA my username is kirby, and I'm the one with Mercy profile uvu", I post a lot more on there if you're interested in my work! Don't be shy, I love making new friends <3
> 
> As always, kudos are appreciated! :D

**—————~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~—————**

_A Liar’s Patchwork Heart_

Taeko Yasuhiro looked in the mirror, a pert frown on glossed lips. All she could see were shades of green, as if her skin was a tapestry and each patch was a new shade of sickly greed and envy. Her thin brows furrowed in frustration as she felt her skin, her fingers gliding across that familiar feel of fabric, small bumps of thread interrupting the flow.

_She absolutely hated it._

Unconsciously, her hand itching, she reached for the small knife on her vanity. Once she held it, she felt the pang of a new, sudden idea, and a smile grew on her face as the decision grew planted in her mind. She brought the small knife to her face, pressing it up against her cheek as a shallow cut pierced the fabric. She hesitated. A voice cut through her subconscious, telling her- no- commanding that she not hesitate another moment.

And as if she were a slave, she followed it’s orders without a second thought.

Loops of thread unraveled at the sight of the knife, its swaying movements that tore apart connecting thread had hurt. It hurt a lot. As if leaving behind it a trail of fire, as if her very soul was being undone from the inside, as if her skin itself was screaming and wailing in agony. And yet her smile stood still, satisfied; this is what she wanted, and she was happy when looking in the mirror for the first time.

A green patch, freshly unraveled and bare, swayed to the ground with grace, shivering with the cold. Taeko’s smile widened, and through involuntary tears she felt nothing but rich, creamy pride. Instead of that once-revolting green patch stood a black hole, an expanse of inky night, and the girl felt empowered at the thought of sprinkled stars twinkling on its surface.

However she didn't have time to stop and gaze at the gaping city night sky. She had a job to do. She picked up a stray purple patch, new and bold with swirling colors. Purple was the color of royalty, grandiosity, and wealth. This is what Taeko wanted to be, she wanted to be royalty, she wanted to be the embodiment of beauty, a porcelain doll of a person dressed in frilly garb.

Putting down the knife and grabbing a needle looped with thread, she lifted the patch onto the tender, missing piece of her flesh before stitching it into place. It was once again excruciatingly painful, tears she hadn't known were streaming down her face blotting the cloth. Eventually, the job was finished, and on her frankenstein-like face a single patch of pristine beauty shown like a star piercing the heavens. She's never felt happier.

She cleared her throat before saying, in her practiced French accent,

“̴͙͔͆M̶̮̬̈́̍͠y̸͉͆̔ͅ ̶̡̓̿̈́n̵̰̺͂̅ȃ̷̖̈́m̵͙̲͗͝e̴͔͍̿ ̶̟̑i̷̠̰̓̎͂s̸̡͇̉ ̶̼̼̌C̵̝͇̽͗e̸̤̚l̷̩̥̿͌e̸̙͓̰̓̄s̴̨̟͉̊̌t̶̥͙̬̿̎͝i̷̱͐a̴̗̞̽ ̸̈́͜L̴͍͚̎ű̴̜̈d̸̲̍e̸͉̗͒͊n̵̰̮̳̈́̕͝b̸̤̱͠e̵̜̼͈̐ȓ̵̦̪g̴͕̙̍̿.̴̢̹͒̚”̸͓͋

And thus the Queen of Liars was born. Celeste picked up the knife once more, repeating the process on the opposite cheek.

**—————~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~—————**


End file.
